


私は、定時で節約します

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 私は定時で帰ります, 節約ロック
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 夫夫本是同林鳥，小判砸頭各自飛。談戀愛——花錢；過日子——那就是燒錢！！！！！！在生活費面前考驗感情，不敢說殘忍，也不禁仰天長歎：世間安得雙全法，不負錢財不負心！！！！！！





	1. 模范夫夫吹了？！

1

圈內標桿——攻君必看齊，受君必要求攻君看齊的——模範夫夫——MarUeda·丸上組——宣佈分手，哦不，分居了！

“誒？？？！！！”

龜梨驚得啤酒杯砸到桌上不說，差點整個打翻了去！好在上田眼明手快，一巴掌扣住了那隻杯子。他咂了一口自己那杯生啤，辣得瞇著眼睛吧嗒了幾下嘴。

“分了就分了唄！你跟那誰還不是分過？”

“呃……”

為什麼突然矛頭就指到自己這邊來了？

“哎呀Uebo你不要隨便岔開話題……”

被上田那“我就靜靜看著你”的眼神注視著，龜梨沒來由的當了一回縮頭烏龜。

“好吧好吧，我跟那個死仁頭是也鬧過啦！可是，年輕的時候誰沒個一時衝動意氣用事嘛！對不對？可是你看，你都……哎呀，我都三十三了，你呢？分了之後怎麼辦？”

“怎麼辦？涼拌！”

上田盯著龜梨看了好一會兒，盯得龜梨都覺得身上有些發毛了，他才移開視線，低頭掏出手機，在上面一通劃拉。

“Ue、Uebo……”

這是受了情傷精神不濟了？孩子爹！我怕怕！快來車我回家！

龜梨在這兒各種腦內上田的精神錯亂行為，上田一直盯著屏幕緊鎖的眉頭伴隨著一聲“啊哈”豁然開朗。

“你看你看這個！”

“什麼？”

要不是自己及時往後拉開一點距離，龜梨感覺自己都快舔到上田杵過來的手機屏幕了！

“看看，你跟赤西，就這德性，是吧？”

龜梨瞇起眼睛，一看那個不知被哪個網友P的沙雕表情包——

“我……”

嗯……這麼一說，好像還真有點那麼個意思。

龜梨於是眼珠子一轉，又把話題拋了回去。

“就是那麼回事啊！畢竟都三十多的人了，差不多就行了。分了手還要重新找，像我們這種混娛樂圈的，還嫌麻煩事不夠多嗎？”

“哦？”

上田饒有興趣地一挑眉，邊用手指彈啤酒杯玩，邊看著龜梨笑。

“你，你幹嘛這副表情？”

“我說小龜，你是不是從來沒想過，一個人過啊？”

“誒？”

這邊廂龜梨再次一臉懵逼，那頭，田中主動跟中丸碰了個杯。

“一個人好啊，自由，簡單，關鍵還省錢。”

中丸苦笑著把杯子湊到田中那邊，又跟他碰了一下。

“最後說到重點了。”

“可不是麼！”

田中提起架在桌上煙灰缸旁的煙屁股，用牙叼著嚼了嚼。

“你們好歹還有個東家罩著，你看我現在，辦live出碟哪樣不得自掏腰包，為了省錢啊，我連煙都抽少了。”

“那玩意兒本來就對身體沒啥好處。少抽點還幫你把醫藥費都省了呢。”

“煙癮犯起來的時候，精神損失費也是很昂貴的哦！”

感覺再嚼下去裡面的草渣渣都要嚼出來了，田中咂吧咂吧嘴，依依不捨地放下那隻被摧殘得所剩無幾的可憐的煙屁股。

“誒，不過我不懂耶，你倆這是審美疲勞還是怎麼回事，好好的幹嘛突然鬧分居？”

說完還在底下看了眼手機，單手在屏幕上給龜梨單手飛了一個問句：

“分居→分手？”

然後若無其事地收起手機，又舉起酒杯同中丸碰了一下。

“說出來兄弟幫你分析分析？”

說完發覺中丸眼神微妙，趕緊咳嗽一聲掩飾尷尬。

“幹嘛，瞧不起單身狗哦？”

“沒沒沒。”

中丸連忙擺手。

“我只是突然想起，你說你最近也開始節約了？”

“等等，糾正一下。‘節約’是你們這種有錢人才會用的詞。我等天生窮只配‘省錢’。”

中丸不由得笑出聲來。

“有區別嗎，這兩個詞？再說了，我們家你又不是不知道，警察能有幾個錢？”

“可是上田有錢啊……呃……”

察覺中丸的表情有些不對，田中趕緊收了聲。他停頓了好幾秒，才弱弱地問道：

“所以你倆……是因為錢的事……”

“準確的說，是因為省錢的事。”

 


	2. 618，来一发？

事情還要從兩個月前說起。  
“啊……啊……你，啊……好深啊，啊……”  
上田一條腿被中丸架著，側躺在床上承受男人的進攻。這個姿勢他倆還是第一次，上田學來之後就一直想讓中丸試一試。這下終於得償所願，被自家老朋友叉開腿攻城略地，上田這個在外面總是一副彪呼呼大佬模樣的人，非但不覺得羞恥，還爽得簡直要受不住，呻吟聲一浪高過一浪。  
“我，啊……我，我怎麼……啊，啊……”  
“Ta chan你怎麼了？”  
“我，啊啊，啊……你，你以前都沒那麼，啊，啊啊，怎麼那麼大，啊啊啊……”  
假意支在床上撐住身子的那條手臂被男人抓住拽了起來，上田的尖叫剛起，就被中丸的一記深入給狠狠撞了回去！  
中丸俯下身子，露出平日絕不可見的陰沉冷笑。他左手扯直上田的手臂，右手修長的五指沿著麦色肌理上的点点颤栗向上攀爬。  
“啊……不要，痒，啊……”  
“Ta chan的記性變差了呢！明明上次平板支撐的時候，还說太大来着……”  
這，這還是我認識的那個中丸雄一嗎？  
上田感覺再讓捅那麼兩下估計就要交代出去了，暗暗收緊後穴，心想要去也要拉上罪魁禍首一起。  
“唔……Ta chan……”  
“快，快點射給人，啊啊啊，等下，啊，太大了，啊……”  
“射給誰？”  
“我，我啊……不然還有誰，啊啊啊——前面不要碰——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
眼前白光一片，被沖上極樂頂峰的上田，釋放的瞬間滿腦子只剩一個疑問——  
他怎麼長出第三隻手了？  
“你……嗯……”  
嗓子乾得厲害，上田咽了咽口水，才感覺好了一些。中丸看到他喉頭滾動，伸長手臂，從床頭櫃上拿過水杯。上田微笑，微微欠起身子，就著中丸拿著水杯的姿勢抿了一口。  
“不急，多喝兩口。”  
“嗯……”  
上田揚了揚下巴，示意中丸把杯子放好。他看著男人摘下滿載而扔的套套，挑眉一笑。  
“不如，多做兩次？”  
中丸撥開上田汗濕的劉海，大拇指腹在他的額上親暱地摩挲了幾下。很明顯，他也還在情慾之中。  
“你等一下。”  
說著探身去床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿新的套套。  
“嗯？嗯？”  
翻了半天，下面都把上田蹭硬了也沒翻出一隻新的來。上田“嘖”了一聲，翻過來半邊身子騎在中丸身上，湊過去看。  
“找什麼呢？淘寶啊？”  
“那個Ta chan……”  
“嗯？”  
“套……好像沒了……”  
“切，我還以為什麼事。沒了就沒了唄，快點啦……”  
上田這般請撩，中丸理所當然地翻身把人壓倒並——義正辭嚴地拒絕了？！  
“不行，Ta chan！家裡套套沒了。我幫你用嘴……”  
“誰TM要，嗯……別，滾啊……哦……啊，啊……”  
雖然上田後來還是很配合地射了出來，但是這梁子可算是結下了。  
“都那樣了你還不上，是有多不信任我？”  
“Ta chan你知道我不是那個意思。”  
中丸端出拌好的水果沙拉，放在茶几上，還貼心地把小叉子和濕毛巾也準備在旁邊。  
“我不是怕弄得你過後不舒服，要是生病什麼的，可就麻煩了。來，吃沙拉。難得中村屋蘋果特價，4個稅込只要298円哦！”  
說著就用小叉子叉起一塊蘋果遞到上田嘴邊。然而上田卻扭頭避開了。  
“不要把我當成什麼結衣ちゃん！老子不需要你憐香惜玉。”  
中丸舉著叉子，張著嘴愣了足足有三秒，才發出了一個單音——  
“哈？”  
“還有，人家蘋果特價關你屁事？瞧你那一天到晚精打細算的窮酸模樣，到底是你缺錢還是我缺錢？”  
“我……”  
中丸被指責得一臉懵逼，半晌才弱弱地回了一句：  
“那，那過日子嘛，是要精打細算一點的啊，又不是很有錢……”  
“那我那些拍戲研究出來的節約心得你為什麼要鄙視？”  
說完一把奪過中丸手裡的叉子，一氣叉下兩塊蘋果，用吃肉的姿勢橫著撕下來嚼進嘴裡，再用力把叉子叉到盤子裡的蘋果上——因為用力十足，那塊無辜的蘋果直接被刺穿，金屬撞在玻璃盤底，發出一聲清脆的聲響。  
中丸捧起盤子，確定盤底沒有穿，才又放下盤子，回道：  
“Ta chan你那有些是極端，不是劇裡最後都說不要那樣了嗎？”  
“是，就你的節約方法好！”  
上田略過沙發底下的拖鞋，直接光著腳踩回房間。進走廊前還不忘回頭剜一眼中丸。  
“跟我過日子就摳巴巴精打細算，每次回老家的時候怎麼不見你節約？”  
“我……”  
中丸根本來不及反駁，上田緊接著下了結論：  
“反正在爸媽眼裡，你怎樣都好就對了！”  
等中丸想明白，這大概是他們家Ta chan的日常撒嬌法之一時，上田又從房間裡——一手提包，一手捧著一個裝滿鋼镚的巨大奶瓶出來了！  
“Ta chan你這是要，嗷！”  
那一大罐直接把站起身正準備朝上田走去的中丸砸回了沙發裡，一屁股陷進去，起都起不來了。  
“你就捧著你的錢罐，過你的精打細算去吧！”


	3. 吃狗糧噎著也不回家╭(╯^╰)╮

上田這次是真的鬧脾氣，扛上背包就甩門出走了。中丸一開始收拾衣櫃的時候還想，他才拿了一套換洗衣服，估計也就回爸媽那裡住一晚，等那股勁兒過了就又回來了。誰知這一走，竟是半個月都沒著家！

“喂，Uebo！”

赤西在桌子底下踢了踢上田的凳腳。

“你是把我們家當避難所還是怎樣？”

“你不是看到我跟那傢伙分居了嘛！再說了……”

上田寵溺地揉了揉Theia的軟髮。

“現在家教行情這麼貴，學校老師又怕潛規則。有我這個安全放心的免費教練陪小公主準備校運會，沒讓你感謝我就不錯了。”

小女孩正趴在一旁寫作業，聞言抬起頭來，揚起一口白牙。

“タタ什麼是分居？”

“就是……就是沒有住在一起。分開居住，簡稱分居。”

講得很有道理對不對——上田覺得真該為自己的回答點個讚。

“沒有住在一起啊……”

小女孩認真地點了點頭，又扭頭問赤西：

“所以パパ你跟カカ也是分居嗎？”

“噗——”

赤西險些一口老血噴出來，趕緊糾正女兒的說法：

“我跟你カカ那個叫‘別居’，跟‘分居’不一樣的！而且就拍戲這段時間而已！為了讓カカ專心拍戲，好好休息。”

說著大手往Theia頭上輕輕一按，壓著她的頭頂揉亂她的軟髮，語重心長：

“你滴——明白？”

洗完碗收拾好廚房的龜梨走出来，就见Theia甩著她的兩條羊角辮，一會兒看看上田，一會兒又鬧鬧赤西。他走過去，低頭在Theia的髮頂吻了一下。

“カカ！”

小女孩笑瞇瞇地揚起臉，龜梨立刻心領神會，彎腰在她右邊臉頰上mua了一口！

“嘖嘖嘖嘖嘖嘖……”

上田咂著嘴搖頭，伸手去捂自己被辣到快瞎的眼睛。赤西趁機懟他：

“幹嘛，見不得我們家的天倫之樂啊？那還不趕緊回去跟你的鼻鼻嗯嗯啊，啊哦——”

左腳掌被上田“輕輕”地碾了一下，右腿被龜梨用膝蓋頂了一記——桌子底下痛得齜牙咧嘴，面上還得顧著女兒，盡力擺出一副笑容寵溺的慈父模樣，赤西只想委屈巴巴地哭訴：粑粑心裡苦……

更可氣的是，小女孩居然無視了他這個當爹的良苦用心，直接跟隻樹獺似的黏在龜梨身上，軟綿綿地問：

“カカ，パパ說你跟他別居……”

“誒？不是同居咩？”

對面的上田無語望蒼天，Theia則是掰著手指抓耳撓腮，感覺自己腦袋都快不夠用了！

“分居？別居？同居？哎呀好多好亂好麻煩啊！你們這些臭居居！”

那邊Theia被各種居搞得暈坨坨，這邊，收工歸來的中丸窩在只剩一個人的小居裡，思考著晚飯做點什麼才好。

“也不知道Ta chan在小龜那裡有沒有好好吃飯，有沒有打擾到人家……”

中丸是知道上田住到了赤西家裡去的。用上田的話說，要是回了老家，爸媽肯定當天晚上就打電話來要求提人了。而且最近只要樂屋集合，總能看到姐妹花同進同出，不等龜梨打小報告，中丸就已經猜到了個七七八八。

“要是住在那裡能被狗糧撐到，回心轉意搬回來就好了。”

拿起手機想要撥出熟悉的號碼，想了想還是放了下來。他踢沓著拖鞋，走到廚房拉開冰箱。

“還說我節約……自己一個人在家，根本連做飯的動力都沒有……”

看了看冰箱，除了那天吃了半盒的櫻桃，好像什麼菜都沒剩。

“啊……要出去買菜嗎？要不就不吃了吧，還省一頓飯錢……”

但是轉念一想，明天還有外景要出……

“一共是300円。實收300円。這是您的發票，謝謝！歡迎下次光臨！”

走出羅森100，中丸看了一眼袋子裏的南瓜，露出一個心滿意足的笑容。

“哎呀，羅森100可真是太偉大的存在了！南瓜＋7折的豬肉，還有一袋5根的香蕉……哦呵呵呵附近超市，不，就算是八百屋大概都沒有比這更便宜的了！”

心情大好的中丸哼著新歌往家走，迎面碰上了同樣笑盈盈的鄰居。

“前田太太，您看上去心情不錯呢！”

“啊啦，中丸君今天也是笑容滿面的呢！”

雖然是J家的愛豆，但中丸卻不是那種上街口罩墨鏡全副武裝的派頭，有時為了拼超市的特價商品，跟熟識的鄰居搭夥分攤也不是什麼稀奇事。

“嘿嘿。被您發現了。”

中丸舉了舉羅森100的袋子。鄰居阿姨也心領神會地摸了摸自己手臂上挎著的購物袋。

“永旺今天南瓜特價！38円耶！好在讓我搶到了！”

“哈哈，是……嘛？——嘛！——嘛……”

38……円？！

中丸突然覺得，自己提著袋子的那邊肩膀好像有點脫臼了……

100円的南瓜VS 38円的南瓜……

中丸欲哭無淚，拖著沉重的腳步回到家。他瞥了一眼剛剛還讓自己興高采烈的南瓜，默默地把袋子放到了飯桌上。他把自己重重地摔進沙發裏，舉起手機，發出一條絕望的朋友圈。

“唉……”

環顧一眼空蕩蕩只剩自己一個人的家，中丸心想：怎麼自己就這麼失敗呢？男朋友留不住，節約被人說，現在連貨比三家再出手的能力好像都……

“叮咚。”

手機裏傳來朋友圈有新回復的提示音，中丸拿起來一看，居然是龜梨搶到了沙發。

“那个……我也去这边的永旺了。是38円……100克，不是38円1个……”

赤西緊跟著龜梨發了一個“哈哈哈哈哈哈”的狂笑表情。

“少來。”

龜梨放下手機，在桌子底下輕輕踢了赤西一下。赤西好不容易幫女兒把作業都簽上名，順便押送小朋友和另外一個大朋友回房睡覺，這會兒好不容易迎來了二人世界，魔爪直接在飯桌底下捏住了龜梨的膝蓋，順著睡褲手指慢慢往上爬。

“嗯……別，別鬧……家裡還有……嗯……”

說什麼來什麼——客房的門“砰”的一聲砸到了墻上，緊接著上田一陣旋風似的衝了出來，嚇得龜梨差點一腳把赤西連人帶凳送出去！

“Ue、Uebo你……”

“小龜小龜，你知道怎麼樣取消朋友圈的點讚嗎？”

 

 


	4. 74番外：俺は、定時で贅沢します

“員工工資……封面印製……店頭宣傳……懶蛋蛋分賬……”  
看著Excel上一行行的收支明細，赤西只覺得頭都大了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
洗完吹幹的頭髮本就蓬鬆，被赤西一通亂抓，瞬間炸成了一顆大海膽。  
“誒，你幹嘛呢？”  
合上電腦的龜梨站起身活動了一下脖子，聽到赤西的狼嚎差點扭到。他回頭看男人，佯怒地在他頭上薅了一把。  
“小和……”  
赤西反手抓住龜梨的手臂，將他拉到自己跟前。  
“你說，J家的財務都是怎麼算賬的啊？每天看這麼多數據，每個月要給這麼多人發工資，他們怎麼還沒有瘋？”  
“バカ。”  
龜梨十指交握，輕輕扣住赤西的下顎，自上而下注視著他。  
“他們要是會瘋就不是財務啦！人家怎麼說也是專業人士，你沒得比的。”  
“是……”  
赤西閉上眼睛，享受龜梨幫自己輕輕按壓的太陽穴的放鬆服務。  
“就我半路出家，一事無成。錢再不省著點花，公司感覺都快倒閉了！”  
“別亂說。”  
赤西嘿嘿一笑，兩隻手背到椅子後面，攬住龜梨的腿，手指在上面輕彈。  
“誒誒誒，商業機密啊你這算是。”  
“首首都是給你的情歌，還有哪首歌是小和沒聽過的？”  
龜梨臉一紅，忍不住又在男人頭上薅了一爪子。  
“滾啦！”  
說著轉身就要去鋪床，結果被赤西直接一個虎撲，從後面抱住，捏著脖子就把人的頭扭了過來。  
“來啦！”  
自從家裡多了兩個小寶貝，兩人接吻已經不怎麼發出聲音了。龜梨閉上眼睛，喉頭輕輕滾動，赤西挑開他的唇齒壁壘，勾住軟舌無聲吮吸。大手捏住龜梨的後頸，一下一下輕輕捏著。  
龜梨鼻間的呼吸變重，轉過半邊身子，一隻手抵住男人的胸膛，微微用力將人推開一些。他朝著床的方向眨了眨眼。  
“小和，我有事跟你說。”  
赤西貼著龜梨的耳廓，沉著聲音吹出熱氣。龜梨覺得頸間有點癢，縮了縮脖子，被赤西半推半摟著走到了床邊。  
“唔……”  
兩人相擁著倒進柔軟的床鋪，赤西用手墊住龜梨的後腦勺，將人壓到了身下。  
“你說……什麼事……”  
兩人的嘴唇似貼非貼，鼻尖抵在一起，呼吸交纏。赤西輕笑，蹭了蹭龜梨的鼻尖。  
“看把你緊張的……我就是，有一個幾個億的項目想跟你談一談。”  
“什麼？”  
龜梨不明所以，拼命眨眼睛。  
“你又……看中哪塊地……”  
男人笑著，抓起龜梨的手往自己的下身探去——龜梨瞬間反應過來，抽回手，將身上的登徒子毫不留情地拱了下去！  
“哎喲……”  
“我就知道，指望你搞投資，股東都要喝西北風……”  
赤西爬起來，又從後面圈住龜梨。  
“所以才要龜梨先生你這位大股東投資我啊！對了，小和你是不是忘了今天是什麼日子？”  
明明早上才趁著上田和Theia沒起，在廚房親過你……  
龜梨輕聲歎氣，拍了拍赤西搭在自己肩上的手。  
“今天？是你合法耍流氓的日子。”  
說完轉身壓倒赤西，撅著屁股趴在他身上。赤西心滿意足地討了一個吻，笑瞇瞇地摟住龜梨的腰。  
“都35歲的人了，出息！”  
“那龜梨先生要不要跟我談——談——這個項目啊？”  
“嗯……”  
龜梨低頭看了看兩人頂在一起的下身，一隻手探到赤西的褲子邊緣，拽起褲邊一彈——  
“啪！”  
“嗷！”  
“為了考察赤西先生的誠意，我要先驗驗貨，看看是不是真的有幾個億。”  
“請便。”  
在這種事情上，我可是不會節約的哦！


	5. 你是前男友還是有害垃圾？

“誒，你看這個。”  
龜梨用手肘碰了碰一旁的上田，把手裡的雜誌遞了過去。  
“哦。”  
上田順口応了一聲，接過雜誌——才瞄了一眼，他就“啪”地把雜誌合上了。  
“關我屁事。”  
“喲。”  
龜梨偷瞄了一下上田的表情，心裡忍不住偷偷捂嘴笑。他從上田手裡拿回那本雜誌，插回書報架。  
上田推了推鼻樑上架著的墨鏡，當然，如果提著的塑料袋裡那個雜誌大小的印子可以忽略的話。  
“大多數男人啊，果然說的和做的不一樣。”  
龜梨咂舌，確定line消息成功發出。他收好手機，跟上田會合，一起往公司去了。  
“有人吃醋咯！”  
中丸看著龜梨發來的消息，大拇指在屏幕上輕輕摩挲。  
三人今天各自有工作，上田的任務在中午之後，所以跟龜梨分開，他就直接回了樂屋。收到中丸“久違”的消息時，他正蹲在沙發上看那本“不小心”從便利店裡捎出來的雜誌。  
“喜歡會做飯的戀人……”  
“想要溫柔體貼的戀人……”  
聽到手機“嗞嗞”的震動聲，他朝地板瞄了一眼，確定手機被自己隨手丟在了人字拖上，才把那本雜誌“啪”地一聲合上，往旁邊一甩，跳下沙發去拿手機。  
“誰呀？”  
摁亮手機，看了一眼通知欄上顯示的名字，又掃了一眼那本雜誌，糾結著要不要點開來看。  
“看來得開個工作用的大號才行，不然拉黑都不方便。”  
點開一看——果然不是工作上的事。  
“Ta chan，我們談一談吧？”  
這麼久沒來消息，一上來居然不是問“最近怎麼樣”而是直截了當要談一談……  
上田用腳把那本雜誌勾過來，“唰唰唰”翻到有中丸那頁，狠狠地在那張閉著眼睛都能畫出來的側臉上踩了幾腳。  
那邊，正在後臺研究臺本的中丸突然覺得心臟一緊，下意識地揪緊了胸前的衣服。等那個不舒服的勁兒過去了，他掏出手機，看看上田有沒給自己回消息。  
果然，是有的——  
“談什麼？談分手嗎？直接來就好，省事。”  
中丸趕緊要打電話過去，但一看時間——估計開始工作了。  
他默默放下手機，心想剛剛那一下大概是心塞心梗的前兆吧！  
結果龜梨一放工，就看到赤西發來的消息：  
“Uebo今晚回家。”  
這不聲不響的，前腳中丸剛剛被登了報，後腳兩人就和好了？  
想想總覺得哪里不對，龜梨發了條資訊給中丸。  
“聽說Uebo今晚回家？”  
那邊很快回了消息。  
“這幾天給你們添麻煩了。”  
“沒事。反正家裏有空房，而且小朋友也喜歡跟Uebo玩。不管怎麼說，你倆能和好那真是再好不過了。”  
大約過了十分鐘，龜梨才又收到了中丸的消息——  
“分了？！”  
田中本想一砸杯子以示震驚，可一想到這是用好不容易攢到的積分換回來的免費大杯，最後下手那一下果斷減速慢行，小心翼翼不讓杯子裏的酒灑出來。  
“喲西，完美著陸。不是，你倆怎麼……分了？！”  
一向在圈內以感情穩固著稱的丸上cp居然在短短一個月內先分居再分手，田中心想，這震驚的肯定不止自己一個！  
“你……”  
一向把上田的事排在第一位的中丸，此刻居然淡定地坐在自己旁邊戳酒杯，田中躊躇片刻，終於還是小聲問道：  
“你……不准備在家裏等他，當面談談？”  
“他不想見我的話，我就算站在他跟前也只會被當成透明的。”  
你倒是真瞭解他。  
田中抿了口酒。中丸繼續攪著自己那杯，喃喃道：  
“是因為看到了那篇報導嗎？”  
“可是那篇報導出來之前，你倆就鬧分居了呀！難道是……”  
田中露出一個略顯驚悚的表情。  
“兄弟你被抓包了？”  
中丸沒有回答他，繼續自言自語道：  
“他說我跟他在一起總是顯得很摳門，但是回老家的時候又出手很大方……”  
“這也沒什麼啊。我自己過還是怎麼隨便怎麼來。回去的話要孝敬老的照顧小的，平時攢的錢就是等著那時候花的呀！”  
“所以還是……厭了吧？”  
說到這裏，中丸自己都忍不住苦笑。他主動碰了碰田中的杯子。  
“你說，怎麼赤西跟龜梨就能那麼黏糊呢？”  
“他倆那是精力過剩……不是，主要是你們兩家畫風不一樣。沒有可比性啊！”  
“唉……”  
中丸歎一口氣，終於放下那根都快被自己攪出花來的吸管，豪情萬丈地仰頭一口悶。  
“豪氣！”  
田中“啪”的一聲合掌，正準備問中丸要不要再來一杯。誰知旁邊的人已經“砰”地一聲砸下空杯，用手背一抹嘴，掏出錢包準備結賬。  
“老子也回家！”  
這是……喝醉之後開啟新次元的中丸吧？  
中丸其實酒量不錯，平時不怎麼喝主要是因為要開車。今天難得一個人回家，下了電車，晃晃悠悠地往家走。  
“嗯……大概，是有點醉了吧……”  
不然怎麼會看到提著垃圾袋下樓的上田？  
“Ta……chan？”  
上田看到中丸，臉上並沒有現出特別的表情。他朝猶豫著向自己靠近的中丸揚了揚手裏的垃圾袋。中丸感覺那垃圾袋都快揮到自己身上了，下意識地就伸手去接。  
“正好了，有害垃圾。”  
是，是在說我嗎？  
中丸呆呆地抱著那袋紮好的垃圾，一時不知該說些什麼，腦子裏倒是響起了剛剛在酒吧裏，田中問自己的那句：  
“你……不准備在家裏等他，當面談談？”  
“Ta Ta chan……那個……”  
“幹嘛？”  
上田顯然沒有跟中丸在外面耗的心情，直接轉身往回走。  
“Ta chan！等等我！”  
正準備直接追上去的，但手裏還抱著一大袋垃圾。中丸趕緊小跑到垃圾回收點，把垃圾袋放到指定位置，才又急匆匆地往回跑。  
樓下早已沒了上田的身影。中丸使出渾身力氣，拼命往樓上跑，沖到家門口的時候，正好看到上田背著一個小包出來。  
“你……你……哈啊，哈啊，哈啊……”  
停下來才覺得腰酸背痛腿抽筋，中丸站在樓梯上，差點一口氣提不上來。他兩手撐著膝蓋，彎著腰大口大口喘氣。  
“Ta……Ta……我，我們談談，好……不好……”  
上田居高臨下地看著面前這個上氣不接下氣的男人。  
“你都已經說了‘不好’，還有什麼好談的。”  
說完他慢慢走下來——走過中丸旁邊的時候，剛剛還用手捂著喉嚨喘氣的男人竟往旁邊讓了一步，隨即一把抓住上田的手腕。  
上田歪頭看他。  
“怎麼？要打分手炮？”


	6. 分手＝新生活，挺好

分開差不多一個月，雖說是因為鬧彆扭，但畢竟不是仇人仇人相見分外眼紅，要說一點都不想念，那絕對是假的。  
“嗯……唔……”  
上田一如既往的強勢，進門之後直接將中丸往門上一推，壓著人把大門“砰”的一聲合上了。  
“啊，唔……”  
中丸後背吃痛，皺著眉頭忍了下來。他兩只手拽住上田的背包帶子往兩邊掰——上田配合地把肩膀往後擴。  
書包“咚”的一聲砸在了地上。  
“裝了多少寶貝啊，那麼重？”  
“關你屁事。”  
上田說著，照著中丸的厚唇就是一口。  
“唔！”  
不用伸舌去舔，中丸已經聞到唇上傳來的血腥味了。他兩手下滑，滑到上田的翹臀處，稍稍用力捏了一下。  
“唔……”  
上田退開一些，變重的呼吸之中，聲音較之前又低了幾分。  
“哪里學來的情趣？那個漂亮妹妹教的？”  
“別亂說！”  
中丸有些不悅地皺眉。  
“人家女孩子不好亂說。”  
“是，男孩子就可以隨便糟蹋。”  
“Ta chan！”  
中丸這下真的生氣了。他兩手用力捏住上田的肩膀。  
“雖然是小作文，但是被那樣寫了還讓你看到，我很抱歉。”  
上田的性致被這麼一折騰也消得不剩多少了。他索性掙開中丸的手，撿起書包背上。  
“沒什麼好抱歉的。我們本來就不是什麼法定伴侶。再說你也這個年紀了，是應該考慮一下終身大事……”  
“哼。”  
中丸難得從鼻間冷哼一聲。  
“好像被拍到的不止我一個吧？想想我好歹上的是雜誌而不是報紙呢！”  
然而話一說完，中丸就恨不得把自己的舌頭咬下來！  
於是，分手炮沒打成，義大利炮倒是被上田扛出來了——  
“嗷——”  
畢竟有著身為偶像的自覺，上田這一拳沒往中丸衣服遮不到的地方招呼去。然而即便是手下留了情的，肚子上挨專業人士那麼一下，也足夠中丸當場反酸，跪地求饒的了。  
“Ta……chan……”  
等他好不容易疼過了那個勁兒，稍微恢復了點力氣睜開眼睛——家裏哪里還有上田的影子？  
終於……把事情搞砸了……  
“然後你就跑到我這裏來避難了？”  
櫻井看著在自家客房大床一角縮成一團的上田，覺得有些好笑。  
“謝……大哥收留。”  
“沒事啊，反正我家客房有空。”  
櫻井指了指上田身邊空出來的那大半張床。  
“我能坐過去嗎？”  
“當然。”  
上田說著，又往旁邊挪了一點。  
“幹嘛？我又不會吃了你。”  
櫻井笑著坐到他身邊。  
“這可太不像我認識的上田了！”  
上田不管在別人面前再怎麼大大咧咧，到了櫻井面前，總會秒變正襟危坐的乖巧學生。此刻，他就挺直了腰板，兩只手乖乖搭在膝蓋上。  
“不過是大哥沒有見過這一面罷了。”  
“哦？”  
櫻井突然湊上前去，曖昧地笑著眯起了眼睛。上田感覺溫熱的呼吸拂到耳邊，下意識地就想往後退。  
“那……還有多少面，怎樣的面，是我沒見過的呢？Ta——chan？”  
好奇怪——被那個混蛋以外的人這樣稱呼，感覺……好奇怪……  
察覺到上田微妙的神色變化，櫻井笑笑坐回正，決心不再逗他。  
“你怎麼不回家？”  
“回了當天晚上肯定就會被遣返。”  
“哈，那看來你爸媽還挺喜歡他的嘛！”  
上田兩眼發直，盯著不知什麼東西發呆。  
“不是挺喜歡，是喜歡得不得了。”  
“哦？”  
櫻井看著上田發愣的表情，露出一個意味深長的笑容。  
折騰了一天，上田只覺得身心俱疲，跟櫻井聊了一會兒天，就洗澡睡下了。  
第二天早上起來，在床上摸來摸去找了半天，終於從地上撿起了不知啥時被踢下去的手機，點開屏幕——沒有收到中丸發來的任何消息，也沒有他的未接來電。  
“唉……挺好，這樣就徹底自由咯！”  
上田揉揉眼睛，胡亂抓了一把頭上的雀巢，光著腳就出了客房。  
“早……”  
廳裏空空的，沒看到櫻井的身影。上田四處張望，終於在陽臺上找到了正在那兒邊煮咖啡邊看書的櫻井。  
“哇，學霸就是不一樣。”  
上田笑著敲了敲陽臺的玻璃門。櫻井抬起頭，推了推架在鼻樑上的眼鏡。  
“醒啦？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
上田有點不好意思地抓了抓頭髮。  
“哦，我去刷牙洗臉。”  
說著轉身就要走，忽聽背後傳來櫻井的聲音：  
“早飯想吃什麼？”  
“呃……”  
上田保持著邁步的姿勢，在原地頓了兩秒——上一次思考早飯問題，是多久以前的事了？  
“我……呃……隨，意……”


	7. 阿姐要当神助攻？

上田毕竟是家里上下都宠着的小儿子，虽然自己也有固定收入，但爸妈给的零花钱也一直没断过。他对钱实在没什么概念，基本上是有看中的就买，有想吃的就尝。不过他本就不是购买欲特别旺盛的人，再加上因为身体原因，饮食方面一直有中丸在留意着，所以倒也不是那种花钱如流水的纨绔子弟。  
然而，在樱井家跟着大哥过了几天随性日子，上田的而且确感受到了没有中丸“妈妈”管教的自由，但等他翻开钱包点票子的时候……  
“啊？怎么只剩这么几张了？”  
明明感觉自己并没有比平时花钱更加大手大脚……  
难不成是太久没去银行，是时候打本取钱了？  
正准备去包里翻不知塞到哪里去了的存折，裤兜里的手机突然“嗞嗞”响了起来。  
“阿姐？”  
难得收到姐姐的信息，还以为她终于想起自己还有个亲爱的弟弟，一点开语音——  
“喂！你跟Yu chan怎么回事啊？”  
喂！姐姐你能不能不要这么大声？隔着屏幕都仿佛被喷了一脸口水！  
上田过了好一会儿，才觉得耳朵里的嗡嗡声没那么厉害了。他懒得发语音，在键盘上噼噼啪啪打字。  
“我俩没事啊，挺好的。”  
不就分了个手嘛，没啥，对吧！  
感觉消息才发出去没两分钟，那边马上又飞回来语音了。  
“你俩要真没事，这周末就一块儿回来家里吃饭！”  
诶？诶？！  
大概是猜到上田现在正好得空，不等他回消息，那边语音电话就打过来了。  
我……可以不接吗？  
“喂……阿姐……”  
“干嘛这副声音啊？在忙吗？很累吗？”  
“没……啊……”  
“我长话短说啊！周末记得回家吃饭。爸妈说不知你死活，要Yu chan领你回来。”  
“诶诶诶，什么叫要他领我回来？那是我家好吗？”  
“那你倒是回来啊！关心爸妈还有老姐我的次数，还没有Yu chan的一半多。”  
“行行行，反正在你们看来，我不及他的百分之一就对了。”  
“嗯……看在你是我亲弟弟的份上，给你免一个0吧！”  
“喂！”  
“好了好了，就这么说定了。星期五晚上给我电话，看是周六还是周日回来。哦，还有啊……”  
上田轻轻“嗯”了一声，总觉得姐姐应该是知道了什么。  
“你们俩都是成年人了，有什么事情，谈开了就好了。”  
挂掉姐姐的电话，上田查了一下中丸的行程，确定这个点应该没有工作，直接一个电话打了过去！  
“Ta……chan？”  
没想到冷战这么多天，居然还是上田先打的电话过来。中丸有些意外，又觉得脸上有些挂不住，竟一时不知该说些什么。  
“干嘛这种声音？难不成被我捉奸在床了？”  
“哪……哪有……”  
这下，中丸是真的老脸通红了。他放低声音，以手掩嘴小声道：  
“我在中村屋买菜呢！啊，你等一下……”  
中丸的声音突然变远了，紧接着就听到嘈杂的环境里，有一个耳熟的声音：  
“中丸仔啊，啊，你在讲电话啊，那我先给钱咯！”  
“啊，真是麻烦您了！我等会儿给你钱。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，不急不急，你帮我把东西拿回家才是。”  
“没问题。”  
是又去跟隔壁的小岛太太拼单了吧？  
上田听着电话那头遥远的声音，不由得有些出神。一个杰尼斯的爱豆，跑超市菜场比跑片场通告还积极，和周围邻居建立关系主要靠交流厨艺和拼单，上的综艺也是家务番组……虽说现在暖男吃香，但不得不说，中丸实在是暖得太……没有情趣了！  
“喂？Ta chan？”  
遥远的声音终于又回到了耳边，上田回过神来，听到那个有些久违的昵称，微微皱眉。  
他想说：分手了就请不要再叫得这么亲昵了。  
他还想说：你一个人的话直接买单人份就好，干嘛还要跟别人拼单？  
他又想说：难道你把绯闻女友带到我们两个人住的家里去了？  
“喂？Ta chan？Ta chan？”  
上田“嗯”了一声，终于还是只说了一句：  
“周末没什么事的话，我姐要我们回去吃饭。”  
电话那头，中丸似乎也是愣了一下，好一会儿才讷讷地回了一句：  
“嗯……正好刚刚买了点新鲜樱桃，我到时带过去。”


	8. 酒入喉辣一辣，五味俱全

上田家離車站不遠，一般兩人回家都不會開車。約好了週六在車站見，中丸趕上了早一班的火車，到站之後先檢查了一下，確定提了一路的盒子毫髮無傷，這才出了車站，在外面大門口等著。  
等了約摸10分鐘，一輛捷豹進入了視線。中丸覺得那車頗有些眼熟，不由得多看了兩眼車牌。  
車子穩穩地停在了車站對面路邊的一棵樹下，副駕駛的門緩緩打開，一頭軟篷篷亂糟糟的枯黃雀巢從裏面鑽了出來。中丸正要朝那邊招手，褲兜裏的手機震了起來。他急忙掏出手機——  
“大哥……”  
車子裏的櫻井透過前方的玻璃，看了看馬路對面站得筆直，一手端著電話認真回話的中丸，不由得起了逗弄的心思。  
“分手了就別叫大哥了，跟你可沒那麼熟。”  
中丸愣了片刻，上田已經晃悠到了跟前。  
電話那頭的櫻井繼續說：  
“我本來說直接送他回家的，非說不要麻煩我。”  
“謝，謝謝……櫻……櫻井桑……”  
櫻井被中丸的拘謹逗樂了。  
“行了，我還有事就先走了。哦對了，幫我跟Ta chan說一聲，回來的話給我電話，我接。”  
“好，好……”  
好個鬼……自己的專屬昵稱都被叫去了。  
那人還是自己的前輩……  
有的時候，中丸當真羡慕和佩服赤西的灑脫和任性。  
“好了沒？”  
不知道中丸在跟誰講電話，一副唯唯諾諾的樣子看得上田心頭火起。他不耐煩地踢了踢中丸的鞋尖。  
中丸掛斷電話，很自然地說了一聲“久等了”，就想去接上田搭在肩頭的包——手都要夠到帶子了，他才猛地想起……  
“那，那個……書包……”  
“哦。”  
上田倒是爽快，直接把包甩給了中丸，還美其名曰：  
“要應付老人家就做全套，省得他們起疑心。”  
“嗯。”  
中丸竊喜，心裏卻又有那麼一點點小失落。他調整了一下提袋子的姿勢，接過上田的書包，然後低頭，從自己的斜挎包裏找出了梳子，遞給上田。  
“頭髮被風吹亂了。”  
才怪……  
上田撇撇嘴，接過梳子，不再說話。  
“爸！媽！阿姐！”  
“來了來了！”  
出來開門的是上田的姐姐，一開門就直接略過杵在門前的弟弟，笑眯眯地跟後面的中丸打招呼。  
“來啦！正說到Yu chan呢……哎呀你怎麼又帶東西來了？”  
嘴上說著不要不要，手上動作臉上表情倒是很雀躍嘛！  
無視弟弟的白眼，姐姐招呼兩人快快進屋。中丸把手裏的盒子遞給姐姐。  
“那天正好看到新鮮櫻桃，就買了一點帶過來。希望一路上沒有被我提壞。”  
“怎麼可能！”  
姐姐接過盒子，笑得嘴都咧開了。  
“Yu chan辦事最穩妥了。”  
說著打開了盒子。  
“櫻桃都好好的呢，放心吧！”  
“看你那副眉開眼笑的德性。”  
媽媽從廚房出來，一手照著姐弟倆的腦門兒就是一人一下，另一手迅速從打開的盒子裏摘了一顆櫻桃丟進嘴裏。  
“媽！”  
上田捂著腦袋抗議，感覺自己妥妥的就是無辜躺槍。媽媽嘿嘿一笑，又摘了一顆櫻桃，丟進嘴裏邊嚼邊說：  
“你爸也真是的，買了根苦瓜回來，也不買點雞蛋啊肉啊啥的，難不成要涼拌苦死咱們……嗯，好吃。嗯嗯……那啥，要不你們姐弟倆再去買點菜？”  
“媽——我們才來耶，你又不早說……”  
“那個……”  
中丸看看上田又看看上田媽媽。  
“家裏還有什麼別的菜嗎？”  
“那天買的番茄還有菇有剩一些，還有……我去看看。”  
“媽媽，能讓我試試嗎？”  
中丸跟著進了廚房。  
“我最近學了幾個苦瓜的做法，正說想試驗一下呢！”  
“哎呀！”  
上田媽媽笑著在中丸背上拍了一下。  
“我那親兒子要是也能這麼積極進廚房就好了。”  
中丸輕笑，回頭看客廳，就見姐弟倆在沙發上大眼瞪小眼，你吐槽我一句我回嘴十句。  
“最近Ta chan忙，馬上又要巡演到處跑了，多陪陪你們說話是對的。媽媽你也去客廳吧，這裏我來就好。”  
“真嗒？”  
上田媽媽笑得眉眼彎彎，邊解圍裙邊說：  
“那就拜託Yu chan咯！有什麼事就叫我們。”  
“好的。”  
中丸打開冰箱，拿出苦瓜和番茄，意外的還發現了冰箱門上的一個小袋。  
“媽媽，我可以用一點木耳嗎？”  
“隨便用。廚房是你的了！”  
中丸取了一小把木耳絲，放到碗裏泡上水。他把苦瓜剖開，用勺子柄去掉裏面的籽，斜著切成了厚度均勻的薄片。  
“接著是番茄。兩個應該差不多了。”  
洗好番茄，正準備切瓣，突然背上一重——熟悉的淡淡檸檬香從後面繞了上來，中丸差點刀子一歪，把那圓潤的番茄碾成一坨柿餅。  
“Ta、Ta……”  
“她什麼她？”  
上田沒好氣地離開中丸的肩。他走到遠離灶台的那邊，靠著料理台，兩只手插在兜裏，冷冷地看著中丸。  
中丸停下手裏的動作，看了看外面，低聲對上田說：  
“沒有她，只有你。但是給你造成了困擾，也害你傷心了。我很抱歉。”  
說完繼續埋頭料理食材。上田覺得自己大概是被氣樂了，竟從嘴角扯出了一絲笑意。  
“抱歉……哼，難怪這年頭連員警都會失業。”  
“所以你說分手的時候，我也沒有要挽留的意思。畢竟錯在我，我沒有資格說那些讓你回心轉意的話……”  
中丸切好番茄，裝進盤子裏。他看了看木耳發泡的情況，把鍋架好準備開炒。  
這個圍著圍裙的背影，早已在上田的腦海裏倒出了3D模型，閉上眼睛都能描摹出精准的輪廓。這個曾經穿著校服，默默地沿著牆邊當第三者一起回家的大鼻子；這個曾經因為自己遭遇癡漢就對那天沒有接送自責不已，從此即便住在反方向也要堅持送自己回家的大鼻子；這個會每天帶著滋補的飯菜到病房報到，說等養好了就做這做那吃，還把煙戒了的大鼻子……  
不能想，越想就越覺得放不下。雖然這人有潔癖，一有空就在家搞衛生；為了100多円的特價就三天兩頭跟別人拼單；明明買的更方便卻非要自己花時間動手做……  
察覺到上田的動作，中丸用身子擋住燒熱的炒鍋。  
“別過來這邊，小心油煙濺到你。”  
上田撇撇嘴，快步走到中丸身後，確定他左手沒有握鍋鏟，照著肩膀就是一口。  
“嘶——”  
“你說你一個大男人，除了做家務，還會幹什麼？”  
“哇哦~”  
不知何時站到了廚房門口的姐姐炒裏面的兩人吹了聲曖昧的口哨，還無辜地舉起雙手。  
“我就是聞著香，過來考察一下。”  
不多一會兒，中丸就扇著兩只紅通通的鹵豬耳，陸陸續續端上來了四菜一湯。後面跟著一手插兜一手拿碗的上田。  
“不好意思，久等了。”  
放下盤子，中丸立馬轉身去接上田手裏的碗筷。  
“Yu chan你再這麼慣著這傢伙，以後他就要退化得只會打拳彈琴了。”  
上田一屁股坐到媽媽旁邊，抓起筷子敲碗抗議。  
“明明就還會唱歌和跑步。”  
“對啊。”  
中丸邊布碗筷邊幫上田說話：  
“倒是我，除了家務和口技，就真的一無是處了。”  
上田姐姐在一旁搓著腮幫子，陰陽怪氣地問弟弟：  
“老姐我要不是比你早出來那麼一會兒，哪還輪得到你在這裏……”  
“親愛的阿姐！”  
上田把自己跟前的碗愣是敲出了架子鼓的氣勢。  
“我鄭重其事地提醒您：我的人，你想都不用想！”  
“我說怎麼在玄關那裏就聽到你們姐弟倆嘰嘰喳喳的……”  
上田爸爸進家門，把公事包放在沙發上，脫掉外套就過來飯桌這邊。  
“爸，你有那麼餓嗎？手都不洗！”  
“怎麼可能？聽說Yu chan今天要來，我連班都不想上了！”  
說著瞄了一眼桌上的四菜一湯，成功被那碟五彩的番茄苦瓜小炒吸引了注意力。  
“哇，番茄＋苦瓜，還有木耳和肉，這是要炒出人生百味啊？”  
中丸幫上田盛好湯，不好意思地弓了弓背，去拿上田爸爸面前的碗。  
“哪里，酸甜苦辣鹹才是人生百味……”  
上田爸爸笑著，叫住已經忍不住要動筷子的上田。  
“去，把我那樽黃櫻拿來。Yu chan你不開車吧？一家人一起喝點？”  
“好。”


	9. 姐姐：來人！給我把這對狗男男轟出去！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就这么莫名其妙的结局了~~~~~~

上田洗完澡，帶著一浴室的蒸汽和滴滴答答的水珠，大喇喇地光腳踩在了隔開衛浴和臥室的地毯上。  
“你在幹嘛？”  
正在地上鋪被子的中丸聞聲抬起頭來。  
“我今晚睡下麵。”  
上田沒有馬上接話。他的濕腳印一路踩過來，走到中丸鋪好的地鋪前，直接一腳踩在了他的枕頭上。  
“好了，這下你沒枕頭了。乖乖扯著被子上床來。”  
中丸臉上倒是沒顯出什麼不悅。他拿過放在床上的毛巾遞給上田。  
“幹嘛？”  
上田不明所以地看著中丸。  
“把頭發擦擦，不然等會兒感冒了。”  
“哦。”  
上田屁股挪啊挪，蹭到中丸旁邊，繼續看著他。  
“不是要擦頭嗎？來啊！”  
中丸被上田那副理直氣壯的模樣逗樂了。他坐到上田旁邊，鄭重其事地把毛巾交到他手上，還幫著掰開他修長的手指抓住毛巾。  
他低下頭，用只有兩個人的聲音說道：  
“我以為我們已經分手了。”  
“那是你以為。”  
“你今天在車站不是說要逢場作戲的嗎？我覺得我今天配合得……”  
“請問你現在從這個場裏出去了嗎？”  
上田把毛巾塞回到中丸懷裏，理直氣壯得讓中丸還真沒法接上話。  
男人歎口氣，默默拿起毛巾。他爬上床，跪到上田身後，一手托住他的後腦，一手執毛巾替他輕輕蘸幹頭髮上的水珠。  
上田卸了力氣，懶懶地靠著中丸。  
“你真以為我姐的那對八卦金睛是白長的嗎？”  
中丸手上的動作微微一頓。  
“對不起。”  
上田默默翻了個白眼。他兩手舉高，反手抓住中丸的手臂，借力往上一抻，人就坐到床上去了——順便把嚇得急忙想往後撤的中丸壓倒在了床上。  
“你看你，一天到晚就知道省錢。身上都沒點肉，硌死老子了！”  
中丸被上田壓著膝蓋，想要調整姿勢又怕撞到上田，只得一只手勉強支撐身體，另一只手托起上田的後腦勺，兩腿在底下艱難地變化姿勢。  
“哎喲——”  
結果，原本枕在膝蓋上的溫馨姿勢，變成了抬頭見丁的……  
“呃，呃……”  
更讓中丸老臉無處安放的是，自己那褲襠裏的好兄弟一聞到上田身上熟悉的香香，迫不及待地就抬頭打招呼了。  
“嘖。”  
上田撇了撇嘴，壞心地曲起手指往中丸的胯間一彈——  
“唔！”  
“就你這慫樣，還好意思說分手？”  
說著騎跨到中丸身上，動手解自己的衣服。  
“吃飯那會兒跟我姐說的話你都聽到了，真心還是演戲你自己想。”  
說完低下頭，照著中丸的厚唇一口咬了下去。  
“唔——嘶！”  
中丸心想，好在明天不用上通告，嘴唇估計讓上田給啃出窟窿了。  
“給你這只大鼻子一點教訓。”  
上田貼著中丸的嘴唇摩挲，腰胯也不安分地壓在他的腰上蹭來蹭去。  
“你是我的。在我說不要你以前，你這只不安分的大鼻子別想著移居別戀。”  
中丸忍住股間憋得快要爆炸的欲望，認真地看著上田。他撫摸著上田的鬢角，用指腹拭去上面的濕氣。  
“家裏還是你走的時候的樣子，我就是打掃了一下衛生而已。”  
“那你這幾天都住哪里？”  
“回爸媽那裏了。”  
“哦……等，等一下！那他們知道……”  
“知道我害Ta chan生氣，被Ta chan趕出來了。然後狠狠訓了我一頓，差點又把我從老家趕出來……”  
這只笨鼻子！好想捏！  
然而出口的話依舊酸溜溜的。  
“你不是還有軟香美女家可以去……”  
“Ta chan你等一下。”  
中丸伸手要去夠放在了床頭櫃上的手機。  
“你幹嘛？”  
“我要告訴妹妹，你說她是軟香美女……”  
“誒誒誒誒誒誒！”  
上田撲過去把中丸的手拽回來。  
“你說那個女的……是你們家……”  
歪著腦袋認真回憶了一下——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊你妹的你幹嘛不一開始就告訴我？你說你是不是……”  
忍無可忍地撲倒中丸，又是啃豬頸肉又是捏大鼻子的。中丸被他的上下其手撩到火滾，褲子都顧不上脫了，摸到上田後面凹下去的那處銷魂地，隔著褲子在那裏又磨又擦。  
“你……”  
上田反手去扒褲子。  
“直接進……”  
“我錢包裏……還有一只套……”  
“我批准，我懇求你射進來還不行嗎？”  
想到兩人這次超長時間吵架的導火索就是因為套套，上田現在聽到這個詞就有點性致缺缺。他狠狠地磨著後槽牙。  
“跟你講，我剛剛已經檢查過你的錢包了！你那只破套，早過期了！”  
“不可能吧……”  
中丸認真回憶。  
“我上星期才換的……”  
於是上田嘴裏的咯咯磨牙聲愈發響亮了。  
“還時不時有得換哦，看來床伴不缺嘛！”  
上田臉色一沉，剛要翻身下床——中丸抓住他的手腕，也不知哪來的爆發力，竟一下子就將人掀翻，抱著在床上滾了一圈，壓到了身下。  
“你……放開……”  
手上的動作雖是明顯的推拒，但上田臉色卻是藏不住的“吾兒終於開竅，老衲甚是欣慰”的笑意。  
“馬上。稍等。”  
想不到中丸如此手速驚人，一下子就從錢包裏摸出了那只套套戴上——當熟悉的微涼的異物感卷攜著情欲抵住上田的後穴，他由衷地發出一聲滿足的歎息，身子更是主動往中丸貼近了些。  
“切……又讓你混過……唔……啊……”  
“Ta chan……”  
中丸雙手捧住上田的臉，親昵地同他鼻尖相蹭。  
“你願意相信我，我當然也會無條件相信你啊。只是……”  
講就講，插就插，幹嘛突然帶哭腔啊？  
上田心裏嘀咕——害我都有點鼻子發酸了！  
“Ta chan你已經住過兩次院了，我還哪敢再讓你去第三次……”  
“你少換兩次錢包裏的套套，讓我省點心，當然就不會住院了，唔……那裏，再頂一下，啊……”  
“可是，嗯……那東西有保質期的啊……”  
“你不是一直都……嗯，嗯，再來，嗯……又說要節約，嗯……”  
“我沒有扔掉哦！那個東西……這裏，舒服嗎？”  
“嗯嗯，再來，啊，啊……”  
“好……嗯，Ta chan你都知道野外求生，嗯……套套用來裝水，大容量不怕漏……”  
“家裏哪需要你，啊啊，再來再來，唔……”  
“嘿嘿。”  
中丸得意一笑，挺身抵住上田的那處敏感點，畫著圈研磨。上田被他磨得要丟不丟得，快感一股腦沖向四肢百骸，偏又尋不到出口，急得他拼命敲打男人的後背。  
“啊——啊——不要一直……唔唔……啊……”  
“要去了嗎？”  
“要，不要，要——啊唔——”  
腦子裏白光一片閃過去，上田只聽到一聲突兀的畫外音——  
“我把過期的套套做成漏斗，掛在陽臺澆花了。”  
中丸雄一，我覺得我們還是分手吧……  
第二天早上，上田叼著中丸幫著夾好的三明治，兩人準備啟程回家。姐姐從兩人昨晚睡的屋裏探出頭來，笑得神秘兮兮。  
“阿姐你幹嘛？”  
“Yu chan你是不是忘東西了？”  
說著揚了揚手裏的小絨盒——中丸的臉“唰”的一下就紅了。  
“那，那個……”  
“什麼呀？”  
上田眯著眼睛朝樓上瞟了又瞟，乾脆三步並作兩步跑上樓，直接從姐姐手裏奪過了那盒子。  
“誒誒誒，都35歲的人了，能不能穩重……哇！這個款我喜歡！”  
上田用手擋住打開的絨盒，轉過身去不讓姐姐看安放在裏面的戒指。他撇著嘴，摸了摸有些發燙的耳朵。  
中丸站在樓下，抬頭看著上田，不好意思地搔了搔臉。  
“等下次錢再攢多一點，再買更好看的……”  
“這會兒不節約了？”  
上田臉上是的笑意一點都藏不住，都快咧到嘴角去了。只聽樓下的中丸說：  
“嗯。平時省錢就是為了這個。”  
~完~


	10. 1004番外：當增稅來敲門

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要被標題騙了！就是想祝Ta chan生日快樂而已 罒ω罒

“我來……誒？”  
中丸摘下剛剛套上的套套，一臉震驚地看著上面的破洞。  
“這……”  
“嗯哼？”  
上田撐起腦袋看他，臉上還帶著情動的紅暈。中丸尷尬地去床頭櫃拿盒子。  
“Ta chan你等一下。”  
趕緊撕開另一只套套，可套到一半……  
“那個……我覺得我應該去消協投訴一下，哎——”  
直接騰聲而起，一記肘擊將中丸摁倒在床上。上田輕佻地用右手食指挑起中丸的下巴，活脫脫一個強搶民子的山大王。  
“都叫你不要總趕著打折季囤貨，囤出偽劣商品了吧？”  
中丸正要說話，忽覺欲望的頂端被一張灼熱的小嘴含住——這種令人情欲高漲的炙熱他太熟悉了，然而這一次的感覺，比以往的更顯真實……  
“Ta chan，你……”  
“啊……雄一的肉棒，在我的身體裏一跳一跳的……哈啊……”  
中丸差點噗嗤一聲笑出來，原本想要批評上田的話終於還是在嘴邊改了口：  
“你這是從哪部片裏學來的？”  
“誒你怎麼知道的？”  
上田瞬間從戲裏出來，但臉上的紅暈還有那動了情的眼神，卻是騙不了中丸的。  
“還想說來點新情趣——去——”  
突然被握住腰，體內的敏感點遭人狠狠戳了幾下，上田差點就要丟盔棄甲。他趕緊調整呼吸，兩手按住中丸的胸膛，低聲道：  
“你不這麼做，也沒關係的。”  
“你這兩天在火車上不抓緊時間好好休息，刷了多少片子啊？”  
“你猜？”  
上田調皮地眨了眨眼睛，隨即主動擺腰，一下一下地往中丸那根杵在自己體內的燒火棍上撞。  
“嗯……嗯哼……唔……”  
中丸一手扶住上田的腰，另一只手覆到他挺得筆直的分身上，用掌心包住頂端輕輕按揉。  
“唔……啊，唔……”  
“Ta chan，剛剛你那句臺詞原本該放到這裏說的。”  
“還說我……唔……到底誰才是看片王啊？啊……”  
“Ta chan的裏面，好熱……”  
“唔……啊……唔唔……”  
上田被頂得連連低聲呻吟，還不忘瞪著一雙英氣十足的媚眼怒視被自己騎在身下的男人。  
“換，唔，換一個……女主臺詞太長，太，唔太假，啊……”  
不得不說，處於上位還是挺費體力的。上田嗯嗯啊啊了好一會兒，覺得自己該休息一下，於是直接趴倒在中丸身上。中丸心領神會地抱住他，順勢翻了個身，將他壓到了身下。  
“啊……啊……哈啊……啊……”  
小龜說的沒錯，去他的“承受”，大爺我就該要“享受”才對。  
中丸又努力耕耘了幾十下，感覺自己快要射了，趕緊準備往外撤。上田一把拽住了他。  
“你這個時候應該問‘怎麼辦’……唔……”  
“不不不Ta chan這個還是不要辦——啊——”  
上田一聲不吭，直接往中丸的腰眼一掐，後穴再狠狠一夾——  
“唔——”  
“啊——”  
高潮的瞬間，全身的力氣一下子被卸了個精光似的，中丸趴倒在上田身上，大口大口地喘著氣。上田的喘息與他交織在一起，臉上盡是滿足。  
中丸喘了一會兒，爬起來將欲望抽出。白濁跟著一起被帶出不少，黏黏膩膩地滴在上田麥色的腿間，分外色情。他抱歉地看著上田，對方卻絲毫沒有要責怪的意思。  
“對不起，就這麼射出來了。”  
雖然知道最後那一下是上田故意的，但他還是擔心他的傻Ta chan之後會生病會不舒服，趕緊去床頭櫃抽紙巾，幫他擦掉腿間的白濁。  
“下麵那句你可以不用接。”  
上田“噗嗤”一聲笑了出來。他微微欠身，正好看到男人專心幫自己清理時的發頂。可惜他沒有龜梨那樣的柔韌度，沒辦法給他家鼻鼻來一記浪漫的C位獻吻，只好用修長的手指纏住中丸頭頂幾縷翹起的頭髮。  
“那我可以說‘多謝款待’嗎？”  
中丸瞬間從臉一路紅到了耳後根。他把紙團丟進床尾的小垃圾桶裏，不敢回頭看上田，直接把手伸了過去。  
“走，幫你把裏面清乾淨，順便給你洗澡搓背。”  
結果這澡一洗就是兩三個鐘，等上田徹底洗白白離開浴室，運動健將如他也差點腳軟摔倒，被中丸扶到長沙發前就一頭栽了進去。  
“哎，你小心點！”  
中丸用抱枕堆出高度合適的靠背，護著上田的後腦勺和頸子，將他放倒在沙發上。  
“會不會側身比較舒服？”  
“我有那麼弱嗎？不過鼻鼻……”  
上田勾住中丸的脖子，親昵地同他抵著鼻尖蹭了蹭。  
“看到你寶刀未老，老衲我就放心了。”  
“我……”  
人近中年，自己的能力原來已經遭遇伴侶質疑了嗎？中丸不禁搖頭苦笑。他彎起食指關節，在上田鼻樑上刮了一下。  
“我那是省著用，好嗎？像赤西他們那樣三天兩頭乾柴烈火，搞不好哪天彈盡糧絕那可尷尬了。”  
這回輪到上田噗嗤笑出來了。  
“這麼說我還應該感謝你咯，害我每次都意猶未盡。”  
“於是每個下一次都充滿期待 →_→”  
上田在沙發上扭了扭，調整成側臥的姿勢。中丸又幫他弄了弄靠背的抱枕。  
“是不是還不舒服？我再給你揉揉？哦，對了，等我一分鐘。”  
中丸說著，一路小跑著就往廚房去了。不一會兒，只見他端著一個蛋糕走了出來，上面還插著6根未點的蠟燭。  
“那個……肯定是不能跟店裏做的比……我想來想去，今年還是送點不一樣的東西……”  
“講得好像你之前的禮物有送重過似的。”  
上田嘴角微勾，直接伸手一拽中丸的衣領——  
“誒！唔——”  
好在他還算身手敏捷，平衡感也不錯，這才穩住了手裏的蛋糕，不至於翻得奶油四濺——然而護住了蛋糕，就自然無暇顧及別的，於是中丸感覺自己幾乎是以一種身首異處的扭曲姿勢，同上田唇齒相依。  
“唔——”  
上田啞著聲音，舔了舔兩人緊挨的唇縫。  
“還要，再來一次嗎？”  
“如果戴套的哎哎哎哎哎脖子脖子……”  
“嘖。還是我來護著你吧！”  
上田畢竟也算半個運動員，對付這種扭傷挫傷還是蠻在行的。他扶著腰坐起來，讓中丸轉過去點蠟燭，自己則半個身子掛在中丸身上，溫熱的手掌捂住頸側，幫他輕輕按揉。  
“誒，鼻鼻。”  
“嗯？”  
別說，被上田溫熱的手掌輕輕揉著，中丸還真覺到脖子剛剛別到的地方順了不少。上田側臉，在中丸的耳廓上輕咬一口。  
“我還以為你會誓死不從呢！”  
中丸歎氣，語氣裡透著寵溺的無奈。  
“誰讓今天Ta chan最大呢！來，蠟燭點好了。過來許願吹蠟燭吧！”  
“嘿嘿，你先說，我哪裡比較大？”  
中丸被他猝不及防的車開得老臉一紅。上田嘿嘿笑著，直接用手從後面圈住中丸的脖子，下巴枕著他的左肩，十指交握。  
“我希望商店超市可以優惠多多，這樣我們家就不會一打開櫃子全是增稅前囤的貨了。”  
中丸被上田逗樂了，無奈被圈得有點緊，沒法扭過頭去看他。  
“願望說出來就不靈咯！”  
上田沒理他，繼續像模像樣地許願：  
“我還希望漲工資！這樣就算漲了稅，我也可以跟鼻鼻一起賺錢養家，順便想花就花。”  
上田自鼻間輕哼一聲，又在中丸臉上啃了一口，這才放開他，一口氣把那6根蠟燭都給吹了。  
中丸鼓掌，也在他臉上回親一下。  
“生日快樂，Ta chan！”  
“謝謝！”  
“那個，Ta chan……”  
中丸終於還是沒忍住。  
“Ta chan你許這些奇怪的願望真的好嗎？”  
“反正我就算說了你也不會聽不會改，家裏還是會照樣堆滿打折的時候你不知道從哪里拼回來的特價貨……”  
嘴上嘟囔，上田心裏卻想：  
想和你長長久久平平安安這種願望，當然不能說出來咯！


End file.
